Team titans
by RavenX11
Summary: The once teen titans have to go off and fight their archenemies. Who will they call on to protect Jump city while they are gone, why the team titans of course BBRae, RobStar, BeeCy, KFJinx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry about this to all you Love, our downfall or savior fans I just can't work on one project at a time so I am going to interchange between these two stories ok onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans I do own Dhiren and partially own dove and Keiren (If you know what I mean)**

A little bird flew over Jump city. He was so very happy to see his migration destination. At points the little bird thought of giving up but he managed. He landed on the windowsill of a quaint apartment. Happy to be able to take a long break from the excruciating journey from Canada he began to chirp merrily.

The occupant of the apartment was awakened by the sweet melody. He awoke and stretched his arms while sighing happily. He sat up in his bed grinning widely with a dazed look on his face.

He hopped out of his bed and threw a purple sweatshirt over his t-shirt. He started walking to the kitchen. In the process he tripped over his black sweat pants. He yelped as he headed towards the wall. Out of instinct he changed into a turtle. Hitting the wall with his shell and falling to the ground he changed back into a human. Picking himself he once again walked towards the kitchen.

Not even having to look Beast boy grabbed the only content in the fridge other than the soy milk and started cooking it. Not to long after the tofu was in the pan, the door bell sang its little song. Beast boy knew it was his neighbor and just shouted "COME IN"

"Hey 'sup"

"Hey Cy, Nothing really just cooking breakfast."

"Hmm... I would have thought you would be more excited on your wedding day."

"OH SHIT, shit, shit, shit, shit"

"Oh BB how could you forget Raven's gunna kill you."

"I know I know"

"What'cha gunna do now."

"Move my ass." Cyborg laughed at this comment. "Yeah laugh it up robot boy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I'm stressed out. Can you call the caterers and make sure they know to bring tea and vegetarian safe food. Oh yeah and lots of muster and tell them anything else you want. And could you get the flowers."

"Are you sure that you're the one who's getting married because in my perspective I am doing more than you are."

"Come on Cy please you're my best friend."

"Hmph you should be very thankful that I am one of those people who says it's your responsibility and you should have been prepared and..."

"Okay I get the point and I am gratified to have a friend like you."

"Finally the initiative I deserve ok then bye." with that cyborg was out the door.

Beast boy gave a little chuckle under his breath when his friend left. "He's gettin' soft in his old age."

"I heard that." Beast boy gave a unenthusiastic chuckle. "Stupid cybernetic ear"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh friend Raven your dress is most beautiful."

Raven yelped when she heard Starfire's voice. Sitting up in her bed Raven pulled her sheets up to her face. She was wearing her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and knee length pajama pants. The were made of a purple silk like material nothing revealing but to Raven it was. "Starfire why are you in my room?"

"Oh I could not wait to see the dressing you chose for your wedding event since on Tameran visiting my kanorfka to show him my bumgorf when you got it."

"Well calling would have been a good idea but it's fine."

Starfire picked up her "bumgorf" Dhiren. He had odd genes and other than his mothers tan complexion looked nothing like his parents. Well maybe his eyes were like his fathers being they were brown and his fathers eyes were never revealed. But his hair was a curious blonde color. His hair could only be seen slightly because of the hat that was always present on his head.

"Oh speaking of dresses if you look in my closet there should be a red dress."

"This one?"

"Yeah that's it, that is your maid of honor dress."

"Eeep it is most beautiful. May I try it on"

"Knock yourself out the bathroom is over there."

Starfire gleefully retreated to the bathroom to try on the dress. Raven took this opportunity to throw on some clothes that were not as "revealing". Throwing off the covers Raven took of her bed wear. She rapidly threw on a Jump city Jaguars jersey Beast boy had grown out of and given to her along with a pair of pants that could be turned into shorts or knee length pants by un-zippering a section of the pants. On her feet she wore a slip on pair of sneakers. She walked to her dresser and looked in the mirror while she fastened the necklace Beast boy had given to her when they started dating around her neck. Giving a longing sigh she put her hands up to her heart which was beginning to act spasmodic and fell on the bed.

Soon after Raven had fallen Starfire twirled out of the restroom giggling. "How do I look?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Robin fainted when he saw you."

"Why would Robin faint?"

"It means you look really good."

"Oh." Starfire giggled in a giddy way.

The doorbell rang and Raven rushed to answer it. "'ello I am Monique you're 'air dresser" the lady at the door said in a french accent.

"I didn't call on a hair dresser."

"Vwell sumone deed."

"Raven I asked Monique to come. Is it not wonderful she has offered to do our hair ½ off. Plus I will do the paying of the bill not to mention we get free many cores and petty cores."

Raven could not help but laugh at this. "I think you mean manicures and pedicures."

"Shell we start"

"Oh yes please do Raven must go first for it is her day of wedding."

"Ok, I just want something simple nothing much at all, just something that flatters me."

"Meh wee"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beast boy looked in the mirror and fixed his tuxedo collar. "So this is it." Beast boy didn't understand why he was so afraid. Robin got married to star and everything turned out fine at the wedding. And nothing went wrong at Cyborg or Flashes wedding. Heck every wedding he ever witnessed turned out fine. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he wasn't though, nobody else had as short tempered of a bride as Beast boy. The thoughts that followed that one were of everything that could go wrong. This made Beast boy gulp.

"What's wrong BB." Someone touched Beast boy on the shoulder which made him yelp. "Um, sorry"

Beast boy turned around ready to punch whoever it was. He threw the punch but the person caught his hand. "Woah Beast boy calm down."

Beast boy released a deep sigh. "Geeze Robin don't do that you gave me a heart attack."

"Umm sorry. So what's wrong."

"Do you want to hear the whole list."

"Sure why not. I mean what better things do we have to do."

"Ok then... 1) I am marrying RAVEN! She deserves better than me."

"No she doesn't. BB you're the most caring person I know of and if Raven needs anything she needs to learn to let people care for her once in a while. And if she thought she deserved better would she have accepted when you asked her to marry you."

"I guess." Beast boy sighed. _How is he always right? _"2. You know how I get when I'm scared I start telling jokes and act like a buffoon."

"You do have a point but as the ceremony is occurring you won't have a chance to speak."

"3.What if I do something that makes Raven loose her temper?"

"She's too happy to get angry. She never thought she'd even live long enough to get married. And she told Star no matter what happened better or worse this would still be the happiest day of her life."

Beast boy tilted his head upward to look at Robin instead of the floor. "She really said that."

"Yup."

"You know I'm not scared anymore... I'm excited out of my wits."

"That's great BB"

"Hey Rob..."

"Yeah"

"What does it feel like to see the woman you are going to spend the rest of your life with walk down the aisle."

"Hmm... I felt like my heart was beating faster than Flash could run. I felt like I could never love her more than I did now."

"It's weird though with me and Raven. We have lived together for almost half our lives. Never once did I think she would be the person I would fall so deeply in love with her. At this point I feel like I don't love her though."

"BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

"Hehe not like that. I feel like it's even more intense than love if there is such a feeling."

"Believe me there is." Robin said giving a slight chuckle. "...There is"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven sat with her hand resting on a table next to her. Monique was painting her fingers a pale green. Originally not one of the colors Raven would choose but it matched her dress. Her now longer hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. She relaxed into the couch. "Star, nothing could ruin this day."

Star smiled and looked over at her friend and smiled. "Oh I am most happy for you and friend Beast boy. I still do not believe you two are getting married."

"Hm I never thought I'd see the day we would even be friends."

"Oh yes we were all most pleased when Beast boy signed your contract. And then you both became best of friends. And then friend Beast boy started to act like... well... Beast boy again. And you were not at all mad. And then he did the asking of the out. Oh yes and the five years later..."

"He gave me the engagement ring and I accepted." Raven said dreamily gazing at the ring on her finger. It was an affordable ring since Beast boy was not able to get Robin to get him any money out of the teen titans funds without an explanation. Beast boy had decided not to tell robin afraid that the secret would go around the team and eventually Raven would be informed. It was a gold ring with purple gem in the center.

"Ok madam, you are feeneeshed."

Raven gave Monique a nod and headed towards her room to put he dress on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beast boy stood at the end of the "aisle". _This is it_ he unsuccessfully tried to reassure himself. His knees began to shake as if they could not manage to hold the weight of Beast boy's boy and would give in any moment. To preoccupy himself he observed his old home and thought back to the good years he spent being a teen titan.

Robin walked down the aisle arm in arm with Starfire. With his unoccupied hand he grasped Dhiren's small palm.

Robin was wearing a plain white tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and his hair was the same as it had been for as long as he could remember. Starfire was in the red long sleeved dress Raven had given her earlier that morn. Around her waist and right elbow were blue ribbons that had been tied into bows. This was accustom for the maid of honor to do on her planet to assure a long happy wedding for the couple. Little Dhiren was sporting a blue tuxedo. He was the ring master and had the ring in a plastic baggy that was tied to his wrist. The purpose of this was so he did not lose the delicate item being that he was only one and had trouble holding onto things.

Cyborg and Bee sat in the front row. They had opted to do this even though they were asked to be in the wedding. The decision was made by Cyborg. He told Bee that their job was to help Beast boy from freaking out.

Beast boy saw the sliding door and started freaking out again. _Oh shit Raven's gunna be walking through that door soon. I think I'm gonna faint._ He started shaking all over. He stopped when he noticed Bee and Cyborg giving him reassuring gestures. He gave a nervous chuckle.

The sound of sliding doors could be heard in the back of the room and everyone turned to see Raven.

Raven stood in the entryway blushing greatly. At this point she grabbed her veil and used it for the same purpose as her cloak's hood. Her hair was tied up in the ponytail as it was before. The collar that covered her neck was a dark green. The upper half of the dress was a light green and the lower part was white. On her waist was a green gem Starfire had given her. The wrist cuffs that were on her uniform remained but were green in color and she wore gloves that completely covered her hands and were a sea green color. Her shoes consisted of black boots.

Raven walked down the aisle not even bothering to pick her feet up as she stared at them. She said this would be the best day of her life not the most comfortable.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had a feeling this would happen. That's why they talked to the priest beforehand informing him to make the speeches short and to get to the "I do"s as quickly as possible.

Raven made it down the aisle her head still staring at her black boots. She looked up slightly with her violet orbs not moving her head. She glimpsed Beast boy smiling at her and she lifted her head and smiled lightly.

How Beast boy managed to look up or even manage to stand was beyond explanation. Then he saw Raven smile at him and he thought he would surely loose all balance. Before long they were saying there "I do"s. Beast boy was surprised not expecting to be at the end so quickly. He just shrugged it off and said his line.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Beast boy had lost control of his nerves at this point and just froze. Raven stared at him raising an eyebrow. After waiting 5 minutes for him to kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "You're supposed to be giving me a kiss."

"Oh, OH um sorry."

Raven smiled "It's not an event unless you mess it up." She said "But I like it that way."

Beast boy smiled and threw the veil off her face and gave her a belated kiss. Everyone cheered and Dhiren got away from his parents and wobbled to where Beast boy and Raven were dragging the bag behind him.

Starfire noticed her bumgorf was gone and started frantically searching for him. She told Robin and they both started looking. Starfire cried "I am a bad Kanorfka." holding a bench in her hand.

"Um Star." Beast boy said holding the rogue.

"Oh thank Zorks"

Beast boy smiled at the youngster tickling his stomach. "Nuncle Gaw Awent you 'posed ta give tis ta Aunt Wae." Dhiren exclaimed unable to pronounce the R syllable. He held up the little plastic baggy and Beast boy raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Why thank you for reminding me Dhiren." Beast boy opened the plastic baggy with his free hand and placed the ring on Raven's ring finger.

"Know you may kiss da bwide." Dhiren exclaimed.

"I think you're a tad late for that bu..." He was cut off by Raven's lips on his.

Dhiren put his little hands together and clapped them. Everyone laughed at the small person's antics and followed suit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The events that occur between these chapters: _**-Raven and Beast boy go on there honeymoon in Breckenridge Colorado

- For a wedding gift Robin, Star, Cyborg and Bee joined together and got the two a house with them as there neighbors

-Robin announces the titans will not fight crime again until their children have reached an age when they too can battle evil but since Robin is Robin they will still have battle practice

-1 year after Beast boy and Raven got married they had their first child a small boy named Keiren

-Dhiren discovers his super-strength

- Keiren finds out that he can read others minds

-Dove Logan is born 2 years after her brother

-Dove discovers her power of light magic

-It is decided the children will inherit the T tower and shall live there for their teenage lives

-Kiara, a girl about Dhirens age, and an older lady move into the house opposite the Logans

**A/N: Sorry people I will not be able to update any of my other stories soon since I need to finish about 4 chapters of this book for school sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoyed. The next two chapters should be written by Thursday. (Longest chappie so far hoorah)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- don't own: Teen titan's**

**partially own: Keiran and Dove**

**own: Scarlet, Dhiren and Kiara**

**Character description guide (Rachel, Gar, Kori, Cy, and Dove are described below with holorings, Bee has a substance that make her wings invisible on them)**

**Rachel (Raven)- Hair: Black, ponytail; Eyes: Brown; Shirt: Blue sweatshirt; Pants: jeans**

**Gar (Beast boy)- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Green, Shirt: black t-shirt w/ purple tiger logo, pants: black sweat pants**

**Richard (Robin)- hair: black, Eyes: sunglasses; Shirt: red jersey, pants: Green shorts**

**Kori (Starfire)- Hair: regular person red, Eyes: green, Shirt: purple halter top, Pants: purple shorts**

**Dhiren- Hair: blonde, baseball cap; eyes: brown, Shirt: Blue t-shirt, pants: green shorts' gloves: yellow wrist gloves**

**Keiran: Hair: black w/ sunglasses on top of head, eyes: green, shirt: purple sweat shirt, pants: black jeans w/ purple stripe around the knees**

**Kiara: Hair: brown w/ pink streak, low pony tail, tied w/ a pink bow, bangs; eyes: silver and gold, clothing: pink and purple t-shirt dress, purple bow tied around waist, Gloves: pink dress gloves**

**Dove: Hair: brown in pig tails, eyes: Green, outfit: t-shirt dress, bottom of dress is v-shaped**

**Victor (Cyborg): Eyes: Gray, shirt: gray sweatshirt, pants: jeans**

**Karen (Bee): Hair: brown in bun, eyes: brown, shirt: yellow w/ black 3/4 sleeve-Tee, Pants: black work out pants.**

**Scarlet: Eyes: yellow, hair: red-grey, shirt: white buttoned tee, pants: knee length grey skirt**

**Pants that was a mouthfull**

Rachel and Gar's family and Richard and Kori's family was walking back from the park.. They were all giggling gleefully. Suddenly a soccer ball that had escaped from a yard came close to hitting the families.

A girl about Dhiren's age ran out of the house vertical from the Logan's. It was odd since the people rarely socialized and the neighbors had yet to meet them even though they were living there for a number of years. The girl ran to receive the ball.

When she bent to grab it a boy started saying something to her. "Hey your socc..." The boy was quieted by a hand.

"Hello dear, would this be your ball." A women in her late twenties asked holding the girls ball.

The girl looked up with silver eyes that had a hint of gold in them. "Y-y-yes th- thank y-y-you" The girl stuttered.

"Is that your house over there?" Rachel question. The girl nodded in reply. "Perhaps you and your family would like to come over to my house and have dinner. We live across the street from here."

"Oh I would love to!"

Rachel smiled at her and the girl gave a large cheesy grin back.

"You know at first she reminded me of my younger self but that was such a Gar of a smile."

Gar laughed at this and adjusted the ring on his hand. He was wearing the holorings cyborg had made for everyone except Robin and Bee being that their skin, hair or eyes were not unusual. His daughter also had a form of holographic disguiser hers was a chip in her hand that raven could take out easily with her powers.

It was implanted when she was a week old. She could not tell her hair was white and eyes were silver. Dove thought her eyes were green and her hair was black. Cyborg picked these colors by looking at Keiran being that he had normal coloring of all forms. Keiran obviously took after his father his looks, jokes and almost everything were the same except the powers.

- - - - - - - -

The doorbell rang in the Logan's house and Keiran and Dove sprinted for the door. Dove reached the door first and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

She opened it to see Kori, Richard and Dhiren. "Uncle Richard! Aunt Kori!" Dove said excitedly giving them both ferocious hugs. They laughed and in unison said "nice to see you too Dove."

They walked in Dhiren following them he stuck his tongue out at Dove and walked to Keiran. "Let's go before more cuti-spreaders arrive."

"I totally agree." With that the two boys ran off. Dove giving them a nasty face.

The doorbell screamed it's song changing direction she ran towards the door. She got to the door but before she could reach the knob someone opened it and sent her flying. A deep voice called in "Yo anyone home."

"Uncle Knuckle head." Dove screamed. She then ran to Karen to give her a hug. Victor mumbled something about Gar being the knuckle head for starting that.

Dove was about to close the door when she saw the girl and an older women walking up the driveway. Dove walked out and started waving her hands. The other girl ran over to her.

"Hi! You have no idea how happy I am that you are here. I have had to spend my whole life with those two never a girl in sight. They have been total jerks to me but it has all payed off. Oh, yeah my name is Dove."

"Cool um my name is Kiara."

"That's a wicked name!"

Kiara giggled at this. "Hey what's that?" Dove said pointing at red spiral mark under Kiara's right eye.

"Oh... it's nothing... really" she said covering the mark with her hand.

The old lady walked to the door to meet the Logans. "Hello my name is Scarlet."

"Oh you must be Kiara's mother." Gar said without taking time to notice the age of the woman. At this time Kiara was standing next to Scarlet. She let out little whimpers and held back tears. "No, I am not. Kiara why don't you go play with Dove."

"O...K" Kiara sniveled.

"Please don't mention her parents. Her mother died when she was born. And her father... let's say he only has one use for her."

Gar and Rachel looked at their feet remembering what it was like to not have parents or have parents that didn't give a damn about you. "Mr. And Mrs. Logan may I leave Kiara here she is a well behaved child and shouldn't cause any trouble. I need to continue my work but she could use a little socialization."

Rachel nodded "It would be our pleasure."

Scarlet nodded and called for Kiara. Kiara ran over and Scarlet whispered something in her ear. Kiara nodded and Scarlet left with a thank you.

"So how old are you Kiara?" Victor asked

"I am 9"

"Oh that is the age of my bumgorf Dhiren. Maybe you will do the going out." Everyone stared at Kori and the adults started laughing.

"Kori I think they are a little to young to date." Richard said with a raised eyebrow.

This made everyone laugh even more. Gar fell out of his chair and grabbed onto Rachel's. Rachel's chair toppled over and she landed on top of Gar. Rachel and Gar's faces were practically touching. Rachel did not look amused. Gar gave her a sheepish smile and wave. Rachel's voice returned to it's old monotone. "You're just lucky there are little kids here because you don't want to know what I would have done to you if there wasn't."

At this point all the adults were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Kiara turned to Dove "I don't get it."

"Me neither."

"Let's just laugh" the two started laughing and the boys just stared at them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kiara and Dove sat in the center of the room playing with dolls. Then Kiara threw the doll on the floor "This is not fun!"

"I don't think so either but these are the only things we're allowed to play with according to the boys."

"THE BOYS! WHY DO WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM!"

"They are older than us."

"No they are older than you but that really does not matter."

"Then what are we going to do?" Dove asked while standing up.

"We are going to play in that tree house outside."

"Oh no. We can't that is boy territory." Dove said quietly.

"I just don't care are you with me or not."

Dove straightened her posture. "With ya all the way." They did their secret handshake which they had made when they first met and hour ago.

Walking out of the room the two headed towards the door that led to the backyard.

They finally made it to their destination in a few minutes time. Kiara started to climb the ladder when a voice came from above. "No girls are allowed up here. Leave while you have a chance."

Kiara snorted and continued her ascent. Halfway up the ladder the voice said "All right you asked for it."

A water balloon fell from above and landed on Kiara's face. She fell off the ladder and laughing could be heard from above.

"THAT'S IT" Kiara screamed before her body hit the ground she started going the opposite direction she was... flying?

Then she started saying words the boys did not understand. "You two are Morkos, Bifectoil, Mahkus Ramblogs."

Dhiren gulped backing away. He knew instantly this girl was an alien from the tongue that had a resemblance to his mothers when she was yelling at her father. Keiran on the other hand was to busy laughing to notice the girl floating in front of him. "Haha what is she saying. Haha glorpanoganofkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahaha."

Suddenly Keiran opened his eyes wiping a tear away. Then he saw her engulfed in flames. "Oh god Keiran said." She smirked at him. She blew into his face. He started coughing and choking as the smoke surrounding him attacked his lungs.

Turning back Kiara said "Uh oh"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiara walked in with Dove she looked up to see Rachel and Gar. They were... smiling at her?

"Kiara, may we talk to you?" Gar asked. Kiara hesitantly shook her head up and down.

"We're oing to tell you something ok."

"I know you can't hang out with our children anymore. I'll just leave."

Raven grabbed her arm "No."

"What?" Kiara asked curiously.

Kori and Richard entered at this time while Karen and Victor had volunteered to watch the kids.

"Listen Kiara you have nothing to be ashamed of." Richard said "Look" he nodded to the others. They took the rings off to reveal their true looks.

"So? They look different than other people." Richard nodded again while saying "That's not all." Kiara looked wide eyed at the adults. Gar had turned into a cat and meowed at the young child. Rachel lifted a nearby chair and moved it to Kiara gesturing for her to sit down. Kori's hands and eyes had turned bright green. "Y-Y-Your just like me."

"Our children are too they just are not permitted to use them. Did you notice Dhiren's hat, Doves boots and the sunglasses on Keiran. They control our children's powers from getting out of control and they know they are allowed to take them off only for emergencies. So tell us your story."

Kiara sighed "I am not from Earth. I am from a planet call Sarenia."

"Sarenia is my home planets neighboring planet."

"No its far away from Earth."

"Earth is not my home planet Tameran is."

"Oh yes I didn't notice because of those rings."

"But as I was saying. My mother died because of my birth. My father sent me to Earth to find the Ycada (pronounced EE- kah- duh) gem to make him extremely powerful. If I do not I will suffer greatly. how? he has not yet said how, but I will."

"That sounds like someone else in this room." Gar said pointing to Raven.

"Let her finish Gar."

"So I left for Earth a week earlier Scarlet who has been like a grandmother to me had come so I would not have to fend for myself. As for my powers I control anything that is fire, produced by it or has a higher temperature then it."

"That is odd." Kori said

"How so?" Richard asked

"Well Sarenians are people who live on a planet made of mostly water and control the water not the fire. At least that's what all the Sarenians I have made acquaintance with have controlled. Perhaps I should go do the researching?"

"No, that's correct Kori. I have my father to 'thank' for my unusual powers."

"Oh I see. Well Kiara you are free to come here whenever you please. Our doors will always be open to you." Rachel said.

"Oh thank you so much." She said hugging Rachel she smiled and said "You're welcome."

_**1 year later**_

Mr. and Mrs. Logan would you come in here please. Gar and Rachel walked into the Doctors office. They both sighed in unison.

There on the examination bed was Keiran. He started to cough. Rachel rubbed his head as he leaned against her. He whimpered and sputtered. The doctor then walked in.

The doctor sighed "It's as we expected. He's got the rare tropical illness, Sakutia."

"What? But how we have never been anywhere tropical with him."

"His genes."

"But Rachel never got the illness."

"She is a female carrier. Only one of her genes was infected by the illness. She got it from her demon side the other genes are healthy because they are stable human genes."

Keiran was now asleep in a chair. Rachel leaned against Beast boy and cried into his chest.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" he asked the doctor in a concerned tone.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Simple give him the medication you took.."

"No." Gar whispered "I can't. I can't do that to my son he was the only one who had a chance to live a normal life."

"I am sorry then Mr. Logan. Without the medicine he won't have a chance at any future life."

Gar sighed. He wanted to yell in the doctors face tell him he was wrong but denial would not help the situation. Everything was true. "Ok we will give him the medication." At this point Rachel was hysterical. "Shshshshshhh It's ok Rae. He's gunna be fine." Raven snuggled her head deeper into his chest. He started to rub her hair and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Vic."

"Hey man what's up?"

"I need you to go to my room and get the small green vile on the chain."

"You mean the one you locked up to keep the kids from touchin' it."

Gar sighed "Yeah that one."

"Ok where are you?"

"Jump City Hospital, level 3, room 394."

"Ok I'll be there in a tick."

"Thanks Vic." Gar then looked at his wife and son "What did we do to deserve this?"

Vic arrived shortly after Gar had called Karen and Dove in tow being that they were watching Dove while they were gone.

"So what's wrong with the kid? Cold, pneumonia, bronchitis?"

"No Vic I don't want to talk about it."

"Well here's the vile" Vic said. Gar looked at the vile warily. "Go get a doctor please."

Vic left and came back shortly afterwards with a doctor in tow. "Gar," the doctor said "You made the right decision."

He then took the vile from Gar and injected it into the sleeping boys arm Gar flinched when this happened and looked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_1 year later_**

"Kiara" Dhiren yelled from the Grayson's kitchen the phones for you. Kiara took the phone on the other line was a man's voice she had not heard before.

"Hello?" Kiara asked questioningly.

"Is this Kiara Erins?"

"This is she."

"Kiara I am the physician at the Jump City Hospital who was taking care of you guardian Scarlet."

"Yes."

"Well Scarlet passed away" the phone dropped from the girls hands. She stood staring into space shocked. "No" she started sobbing and hugged Dhiren and started sobbing in his shirt. Being that he was only 11 he had no idea what was going on or what to do and he just stood there until his parents came running into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with your friend Kiara dear."

"I-I-I am not sure." Dhiren said in a confused tone.

Richard saw the swinging phone and picked it up. "Hello."

"Yes. Who is this."

"This is Richard Grayson we were watching over Kiara while Scarlet was in the hospital. Did anything happen that we should be aware of."

"Well yes Scarlet just passed away."

"Thank you for your patience. Goodbye." With that Richard hung up the phone and walked over to Kori.

"I do not know what is wrong with her."

Richard whispered something in Kori's ear and Kori's face modeled a shocked expression.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**In court 1 week later**_

"So it is final then. Karen and Victor will become the guardians of Kiara until she is old enough to live on her own." The judge proclaimed.

Karen looked down at Kiara. "Don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"You promise you will be there for me forever."

"No. But I will be there untill you are a beautiful young lady who can take care of herself and probably longer."

Kiara smiled at Karen, she could tell she was not lying and trusted her. She then grabbed her new parents hands and said "Let's go home."

**A/N long chapie the next one will be finished today too. R/R please and I hope you like the outcome as much as I did. Catch ya on the flip side**

**-Skip**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the teen titans series is over but according to Rob Hoegee (sorry I was too lazy to look up the spelling so I am not sure if I got that right) they are probably coming out with another series. YAY**

**disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story other than DM, Firaul, Dhiren, Zip, Clover and Keiran**

Dhiren stood on the roof of a building that stood in the center of the city. He observed his surroundings. Over the tall standing cement buildings and screaming cars, the bay rested quietly below the JC bridge. Every so often a boat would breach the flat blue sheet in front of him and cause waves to run along the surface chasing each other to land where they would die. Behind him stood the quaint neighborhood he lived in. The small region was one of the few that was able to escape the ruckus of the city.

Before further inspection was made, he heard feet padding behind him. He turned ready to fight if need be. He let his hands fall to his side noticing the character was Firaul.

"You scared me to death" Dhiren sighed.

"You said 5:00 right?" Firaul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I wasn't really watching the time I thought it was only 4:00" Dhiren defended.

"Right"

There was a long silence. Dhiren then turned to Firaul. "Where is Keiran?" He asked impatiently while tapping his foot.

As if on cue, a large green pterodactyl made an unbridled attempt to land on the roof. He rolled across the roof taking his friends down with him. The pterodactyl turned back into it's human form because of the impact.

Firaul groaned under the two boys. Dhiren pushed Keiran off of his aching body and rolled off of Firaul. Dhiren sat up and gave Keiran a deadly stare. "Why are you late? And what are you doing flying around as a prehistoric creature? I thought we agreed to stick with the small creatures."

Keiran smiled, lifted his finger and opened his mouth but then closed it. "I'm not sure."

Dhiren sighed at the oblivious teen in front of him and shook his head. "Whatever. You know the deal right?"

Keiran shook his head. It was like talking to a brick wall. No matter what you do bricks and cement won't listen.

Dhiren sighed getting prepared to explain the situation again. "We are..." Keiran interrupted "Wait now I remember."

"Good. Okay no commandeering of vehicles alright Keiran." Dhiren had to admonish Keiran remembering past events.

"Okay no commathingy of vehicles... Uh, what does comerdoning mean.

Dhiren slapped himself in the face for forgetting who he was talking to when he used the large word. "It means to borrow something for official use. Remember that time you took the car from that women to try and catch up with Briareus..."

"Oh yeah that was so totally awesome."

"... AND THEN you crashed the car and I ended up paying for the car not to mention you made that lady late for her meeting with the MAYOR!"

"Hehe, no more whatever you said, got it."

At this point the group of three diffused across the city. Two flying the other running.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dhiren walked down the dark alley in a circumspect manner. He walked against a black wall trying to efface the possibility of the brigand sighting him. His plan was simple when the thief came out of the bank he would jump out of the alley way and catch him by surprise.

The brigand threw a money bag through the glass doors, sending flying debris in every direction. The robber grabbed the bag and started running but was soon stopped by Dhiren who cracked his knuckles and chuckled this should be easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Firaul flew above the city looking down at the streets. As she was passing by the bridge she noticed a lumbering creature walking across it. She sighed and landed on the bridge.

"You no defeat Proteus."

"Your going down and lets makes it quick, I have a job to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiran descended and changed back into himself about a foot from the ground. Keiran took a quick look around then was blown down by an unnaturally strong gust of wind.

"Eurus I should have known. Get ready to get the wind knocked out of you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dhiren had a car above his head. "Alright, you have two choices. One, give me the money and go to jail without a fight, or, two, you refuse and I throw the car."

"Neither."

"Number two, OK."

He threw the car so that it would land close to but not on the man. When he looked behind the car he saw the man sitting gagged and tied. Next to the man was a boy about a year younger that him. The person wore a green T-shirt and black cargo pants. On his hands he wore a pair of ski gloves. Dhiren could tell that the boy was not as experienced as most just by the loose clothing he wore.

"Haha, score one for Zip."

"Hi."

"Aah. Oh my god sorry I didn't see you there."

"No problem."

"The names Zip."

"I suspect you are a speedster?"

"Of course... uh"

"Dhiren"

"Oh cool name." Zip said while shaking Dhiren's hand. Dhiren noticed his arm was yellow in color. "I suspect your skin and powers are not natural."

"Yeah." He said taking off the gloves revealing his yellow hands. He inspected the skin with his brown eyes.

"So what's your story.?"

"When I was about 10. I was walking home from school. Our house was on the outskirts of the city. We lived far away from the school and the school did not provide transportation to my house. On the way home I would pass a curious building that stood alone. Everyday I would look through the gates letting my mind wander. One day the building grew an odd green color and a bright light spread across any land in a 20 foot radius of the building. Unfortunately for me I was only 19 feet away from the building. I only got slight exposure which caused my skin to turn yellow and gave me these strange powers. I was the only being to live the occurrence all beings and animals in a 15 foot radius of the building had died. I guess luck was on my side."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Firaul hit the undescribable creature in the gut with a blast of fire. Nothing happened flames began to engulf Firaul's body. Before she could strike the opponent a black mist covered the area. It floated in the air like gas but was so dense it could only be a solid (similar to smoke). Firaul started to sputter and choke. The substance thinned out to show a defeated Proteus. A substance that seemed to take the form of a girl stood next to it with eyes aglow. The glow disappeared from the being and her skin turned normal. The girl fell to the floor fainting.

Firaul picked the girl up. She did not look much younger than herself. Her long hair was a shade above navy. She wore an average persons outfit yet it was made of an add material Firaul did not know of.

The girl awoke with somebody in her face. "Where am I. Who are you."

"I am Kiara but to everyone else I am known as Firaul."

"Y... Y... Your one of the friends of the teen titans kids. And aren't Cyborg and Bumble bee your foster parents."

"Yeah."

"You like Dhiren right." She asked overly excitedly

"Um no I haven't, don't and never will."

"Oh sorry all my friends say that."

"If it wasn't true I'd give you a hundred dollars."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really you only blacked out a few minutes."

"Oh."

"So were those powers."

"Yeah, just not controlled powers."

"So how did you get them heritage? You're an alien? Got sick?"

"None. I'll tell you exactly what happened... I used to be little Molly Dorson. My parents died in a car accident when I was extremely young. One of my mothers friends Dr. Dorson offered to take me in. I soon after move in with her. She was always showing me various animals or concoctions. One experiment she had worked on was on dark matter. For part of her experiment she put dark matter in the fridge to see how the cold would effect the dark matter. She placed it in a juice container and when I went to get a drink I drank the dark matter without knowing. For 2 weeks nothing happed. But 18 days later I woke up to find I was completely made of dark matter. On that day my name was changed to DM. Dr. Dorson made me this outfit which allows me to change into Dark matter or my human self."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiran ran towards Eurus. Once again Eurus blew at Keiran. Keiran grabbed the closest object he could and clung to it in the form of a crab. He was starting to loose his grip when the gust stopped.

Keiran returned to his normal form another villain defeated thanks to, at this point Keiran struck a pose "Keiran, the most resourceful, not to mention handsome, hero on Earth."

"I am guessing you are Beast boy's son." Keiran turned hearing the females voice the girls hair was cotton candy blue and her eyes were brown.

"How'd you know?"

"My mom told me about your father. Your cockiness and attempt at being funny gave it off, not to mention you are green like him. Let me introduce myself. The names Clover, daughter of Flash and Jinx. Mistress of luck. My mission is to clear my mother's old bad name and I won't stop until I succeed."

Keiran sweat dropped "um ok. I will pretend I got all of that. Would you be interested in joining the team titans. If so..." He gave Clover a card that had the temporary tower info on it and the time they would meet if she decided to join "Here."

- - - - - - -- - - -

Three hours later the Clover, DM and Zip showed up at the tower. They were welcomed in by Firaul. "Hey guys come on in."

Dhirens voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Kiara did you get that?"

Firaul rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that and yes I got it."

Firaul brought the other teens into the titans common room where the current team titans and the teen titans sat on or near the couch. Robin stood up and explained all the boring things like the rules of the team and blah blah blah. Half way through the conversation Beast boy and Keiran both said "Robin shut up let's just bring them to the obstacle course." Raven laughed at her husband and son.

"Yes it is hilarious that your son and husband are synchronized isn't it." Beast boy said sarcastically.

"Actually it is Gar." Raven gave Beast boy a quick kiss on the cheek and he melted off the couch.

"Eww" all the team titans said.

"OK if you insist we will take them to the course."

AT THE COURSE

DM was on the course which was being controlled by Keiran. A robot approached DM and she turned into her Dark matter self. The robot was only a breadth away when she phased through it causing it to spark. Raven looked at Beast boy and he nodded to her then turned to continue watching the adolescent heroine.

Clover was above DM on the upper arena. Clover blocked a punch surrounded in flames from Firaul with a light blue shield shaped like a four leaf clover. Cyborg and Bumble bee watched intently. Every so often Cyborg would look at the watch in his arm.

Finally, on the lower arena Zip was fighting Dhiren. Zip ran in circles around Dhiren. Dhiren soon found himself spinning in a tornado. Robin chuckled and yelled, "Hey Dhiren I think you need a little more spin on that move." He started laughing.

"I don't get it" Starfire said.

Dhiren was flung out of the arena and land on top of Firaul. Dhiren was on top of Firaul with his cheek resting on hers. Everybody started laughing and Keiren fell out of his seat. Dhiren and Firaul blushed and shifted their bodies while everybody laughed at them.

Poor Dhiren if that wasn't enough Firaul screamed "What's your problem. I'm going to _kill_ you."

In his face. All I can tell you is I have never seen a boy run away from a girl so fast. This caused even more laughter which died down when Firaul turned around and gave them a nasty look.

After the laughter died down Dhiren warily returned and hid behind his mother not wanting Firaul to blow up again.

"Well kids you did a good job finding new members." Robin stated

"Yes we are most pleased by your choice in members" Star said.

Dhiren went up to DM, Zip, and Clover and said "Welcome to the team."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok this is a Christmas chapter. LOTS of Firaul and Dhiren fluff. Oh for this chapter all my characters are a bit out of character probably b/c of the Christmas spirit (or stress)**

**Review replies**

**Agent of the divine one: You read me like a book.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: yeah I really like how she came out. Truth be told her personality is based off my friend Carly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or Hershey Park**

**Chapter 4 short**

When there's trouble you know who to calling birds 3 french hens two tur...  
Teen Titans

a few moments later

They've got the bad guys on the run, run rudolph your runnin lik...

A few chords lines and battles over the microphone later

If your heart is black you better watch out

you better not cry

you better not pout I'm tel...

Raven takes the microphone from Beast boy and Cyborg. "Stop that you two'

Beast boy sweat dropped "um sorry. Guess I was in the Christmas spirit"

**3 months later Christmas Eve**

Keiran sat on the couch playing video games with Zip. Firaul sat on the floor drawing while Dhiren walked around talking on the phone with the delivery service. Clover and DM were on the computer working on their website.

The team titans moved into the T tower about a month ago and adapted quickly. Every Tuesday and Thursday the Titans would come to help with their training. Their powers had gotten stronger and easier to control. They had also fought a few fights together. Their database now contained twenty villains that they had fought multiple times. Most of the villains were children of the Titans enemies. For example Jumbo (Mumbo's son) , Gadget (Gizmos son) and Luminesa (Dr. Light's daughter).

Right when Keiran's game character was going to defeat the level his mother and father's faces2 appeared on the screen. Keiran fell to his knees. "NO" he sobbed.

"Uh nice to see you too son." Beast boy said.

"Guys Robin told us to call you and inform you we are coming for battle practice in a moment. Be ready."

"Ok see you then." Dhiren said smacking Keiran over the head. "Idiot."

"HEY I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Yeah you are." Clover said nonchalantly.

"YOU BLUE HAIRED WENCH!" Keiran yelled.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" DM said.

"She's the one who said he was an idiot." Zip said.

"No that would be Dhiren who said it first." Firaul corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zip yelled.

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO SHUT UP." Keiran yelled at Zip.

"Oh you should be talking!" DM exclaimed sarcastically to Keiran.

The Titans walked into their ex-home to find their children/apprentices fighting with one another.

"HEY WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!" Bumblebee shouted.

Dhiren came forward. He looked at his teammates "Uh... what were we fighting about again?"

"I'm not sure." they all said.

Robin sighed "Whatever lets just get training over with so we can have a Christmas Eve dinner."

"I do agree. It would most intelligent to put this fight behind us."

"Ok mom. OK guys the training room is waiting." Dhiren exclaimed.

Every team titan member had a Titan mentor that had powers or abilities that most related to theirs. Robin worked with his son, Dhiren. Beast boy worked with Keiran. Raven mentores Clover and DM. This was because DM had dark powers and Clover was a heroine of magic. Firaul trained with Starfire, and Cyborg and Bee worked on obstacle courses for Zip.

Clover and DM crossed their legs and followed Raven in meditation which they would do for half an hour. Then Raven would work on spells or techniques with them. Finally she would give them an exercise that would quicken their reflexes. Clover and DM both sat chanting their own mantras and dreaming about tomorrow.

Zip sped around the indoor track timing how long he could run before he ran out of steam. By that time the obstacle course would be ready and he would go through each level he had already defeated and a new one. He looked down at the watch on his wrist panting twenty-three minutes. "Yes, 1.6035 minutes longer than last time and I made 9005 laps. Boo-ya!"

"He learns well." Cyborg said. Bee laughed and turned on the course.

Keiran started the treadmill and turned into a tortoise. Keiran always started off on the treadmill, changing into the animal that best fit the speed the treadmill was going. Then his father would give him animals to change into. Finally he would go through a maze where he would go through a maze where he would need to get flags from places that could only gotten a select few animals. He turned into a cheetah at the treadmill speed of 62 mph.

Dhiren was running up and down the stairs panting heavily. Dhiren would first warmup doing pushups, crunches, mountain climbs and other charismatic exercises. Then he would either see how much weight he could withstand holding up or learning new martial arts skills from his father. Finally he would spar Firaul being that she also used martial arts in battle. "Hey Beast boy, Keiran what about giving my son a fin. The two turned into blue whales"

Dhiren lifted them with ease. "Firaul come here."

Firaul passed Dhiren and gave him a smile and sat on top of Beast boy crossing her legs.

'Shit, he knows my weakness'

Dhiren's feet started going out the instant she gave him that smile. A few moments later he was under Beast boy, Keiran and Firaul. Firaul giggled a little and got off the heap of males. "I'd love to stay longer but I have some training I need to do myself." Firaul walked up to Dhiren and bent down so they were face to face. "Lift more weights." With that she skipped back to Starfire.

"I think she is sick. She never acts that girly or bubbly." Keiran said and than ran back to his training area.

Firaul shot a fire-bolt, as Starfire called it, at the red and white target. Firaul would always start with a dodging exercise. Then she would work on her aim. Then she would end practice by sparring Dhiren. "You have excelled very much at your aim little friend Kiara." Starfire said. "You made 93 bulls eyes out of 100 that is a course record."

Firaul sighed Starfire just couldn't get that Kiara was no longer her name. "Yeah Mrs. Grayson that is the best record yet." Firaul gave a ghost of a smile.

The training ended an hour and a half later. The trainees and instructors wearily retreated to the living room. "OK so we need to cook Christmas Eve dinner. Since only a select few of us can cook, the others will decorate the tower." Robin said.

A list was posted by Robin on the common room door of who was responsible for what.

Cyborg- Turkey

Raven- Hang lights

Starfire- hang lights

Beast boy- Salad, tofu, potatoes

Robin- stuffing, soup, corn

Firaul-dessert

Dhiren- Christmas tree

Keiran- Christmas tree

Clover-stockings

Zip- Indoor decor

DM- Cookies

Bumblebee- Cookies

"OK Titans" Robin said

"OK team" Dhiren said.

"GO!" They both yelled.

Beast boy hummed a Christmas song while he cut lettuce. That's when he saw his old boom box. "YES!" He turned on some Christmas songs and started singing.

Dhiren stared at Beast boy and said "Um... yeah... sorry to interrupt your singing Mr. Logan, but I thought I should tell you me and Keiran are going into town to get the tree."

"Jingle be... Oh yeah that's interesting now run along... giddy up..."

A few moments later

"Ok bye pops." Keiran said.

"Wha? Where are you going?" Beast boy asked.

"I thought Dhiren just told you we are going to get a Christmas tree."

"Oh... um... sorry. Have fun and be careful."

"Ok dad we will." Keiran walked out the door to see his mother and Starfire decorating the outside of the building with lights.

"See ya later mom."

"Ok bye dear." Raven continued hanging the lights. "Hey Starfire catch!" Starfire caught the plug and stuck it into the outlet.

Firaul looked up from the batter to see the lights. She gave Starfire and Raven a thumbs up. Then returned to the cake batter.

Robin walked by and stuck his finger in the batter. Firaul slapped his hand. "You the leader of the Titans and you pinching batter like a toddler."

Cyborg laughed while he cooked. His adult leader being reprimanded by a teenager was highly amusing to Cyborg. Cyborg stuck the turkey in the oven and set the timer.

A flash of blue sped in front of Cyborg. Soon the fairly bland kitchen was decorated with tinsel, wreaths, holly and the rare sprig of mistletoe.

Zip ran into DM who had a fresh pan of cookies. The cookies flew into the air. Zip grabbed a plate and caught all the cookies with the exception of one that landed gracefully in his mouth. Mmmmmm."

"Thanks Zip, just next time let all the cookies land on the plate."

"Whatever you say lieutenant."

"Don't make me laugh." she said smiling. She walked toward the counter where Bumblebee was making more cookie dough.

Clover came into the kitchen. "DM do you know where the nails are?"

"I would check the basement."

Dhiren and Keiran came in singing Oh Christmas tree. Dhiren carried the tree in one arm and the decorations for the tree in the other.

Dhiren put the tree down and walked into the kitchen. "MMM CAKE BATTER!"

"Dhiren you can't have any."

Dhiren pouted "Why not?"

"Because we need it to make the cake. Plus, you'll get sick." he started to follow her around the kitchen like a little lost puppy.

"Please just a finger?"

"No"

"A speck?"

"No!"

"A molecule?" Dhiren didn't get the reply he expected. Instead of a no, he got a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wha?"

"NO! Mistletoe, and BLEH!"

Dhiren was in such shock he just walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

Once she was sure he was gone Firaul smiled dreamily.

An hour later Zip was in Dhiren's face. "Hello Earth to Dhiren. This is Zip speaking do we have lift off?"

"Yes? Wha?"

"Man we've been callin' you for ten minutes. The tofu's getting cold." Keiran said.

Cyborg sat at the table ready to make his announcement.

"Ok here is the deal guys. You worked so hard training today we thought we would give you guys a gift before Christmas." Cyborg said.

"Cool!" Keiran yelled running to the tree. "Uh there aren't any gifts?"

"We know the gift couldn't be wrapped."

"Why not?" Keiran asked.

"Beca..." cyborg began

"God could this take any longer!? WE ARE TAKING YOU TO HERSHEY PARK!" Beast boy yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: this is my belated Holiday gift to everybody.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, any rides, or Hershey Park (If I owned Hershey park do you really think I would be typing up stories for fan fiction)**_

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**Agent of the divine one- Yeah I may end up doing the DM and Zip thing or I may let my readers decide who belongs with who at a later time. PS thanks for the character idea he will fit the plot perfectly**_

_**Teen titan short**_

"_**Beast boy why are you stopping?"**_

"_**I found a penny. Find a penny heads up for something something good luck." He said throwing his hands in the air. The penny flew out of his hand and hit Raven in the eye. "Where ever I got that information from was obviously not a reliable source..." **_

_**Raven stared wickedly at him with one eye. "I guess this is the part where I run screaming 'someone save me' like a little girl."**_

"_**MMHMM" Raven said**_

_TEAM TITANS /KIDS AGES & birthdays_

_Firaul-14 (January 18)_

_Dhiren- 13 (April 11)_

_Zip-12 (January 10)_

_Keiran- 11 (July 15)_

_Dove- 9 (December 30)_

_Sephora- 2 mo (October 20)_

_DM- 13 (November 23)_

_Clover- 12 (July 22)_

CHRISTMAS DAY

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we going on the roller coasters?"

"Sorry son Dhiren your father said they are closed while winter occurs."

"Oh."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"What about Chwistmas pwesents Papa?"

"Sephora, don't worry. They are all in the back."

"Oh, ok Papa. I wuv you."

"Are we there yet?"

"I love you too. I don't think I can say the same about your brother. Keiran we are not there yet and we won't be there yet until about an hour from now."

"Mama how long is and hour?"

"It's 60 minutes." Raven said to dove.

"Is that long Mama?"

"It matters who you are."

Firaul chimed in, "I can't wait!" She jumped up.

"Firaul sit down and put your seatbelt on!" Bee said "You'll get hurt."

"Uh sorry Mom." she took her seat next to DM and Clover. All the boys; Keiran, Dhiren and Zip; sat in a row on the plane behind the girls. Raven and Beast boy sat in a row with their newest daughter Sephora. In the back row Robin, Starfire and Dove sat together. Finally Cyborg was driving the T plane with Bee as copilot.

Thirty minutes later the boys were bored out of their wits. That is until Keiran had an idea. "Hey why don't we shoot spit-balls at the girls?"

"Ow" The girls yelled in unison. The boys started laughing. They laughed so hard they didn't notice the angry girls that had surrounded them.

"Go get 'um girls." DM yelled causing the boys to cease their laughter. Keiran screamed like a girl and Zip looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

Before they could defend themselves they were bombarded by fire bolts, blades of light blue magic and Dark matter.

"Ow."

"MOM! DAD!"

"What dear?"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THE GIRLS JUST DID."

"What did they do. They are in their seats watching the movie like angels." Raven said in a false voice.

"THEY JUST MAULED US."

"Now why would they ever do such a thing." Starfire exclaimed in an equally false voice.

Keiran sank down into his seat mumbling.

"Oh and Keiran..." Firaul said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE NOW!"

"Hey I was just going to tell you we are there."

"SWEET" The team titan members said in unison.

The T plane landed on a nearby valley and turned into the T RV. All the team titan members (and Beast boy) fell all over the place being they were not used to the change of vehicle (and Beast boy "lost his balance" Raven said it was because he was a klutz). DM quickly put a DVD in the tv.

"What movie did you put in?" Zip asked.

"Mean girls!" DM said cheerfully. This caused various reactions Clover screamed happily. Firaul sarcastically exclaimed "Oh joy." Dhiren really didn't care for the movie but decided to just take out his laptop and play a game. Keiran and Zip were a different story. They both moaned "Uhg a chick flick."

"We are going to be in the car for 10 more minutes you can't manage." Raven said. Raven then looked at Sephora who had her grey hand entwined in Raven's purple hair. She was fast asleep so Raven began to stroke her hand through her oddly colored black and red hair. Beast boy sat next to her.

"How's my kitten?"

"KITTEN! Where is she I will pound her in the ground. I shall dunk her in the milky chocolate confection. I... I... I WILL..."

"Calm down Starfire it's only a pet name."

"For whom are you giving to this pet name to. They must be most evil to be called such a horrendous name."

"Actually Star it's usually a compliment to be called someone's kitten. It's just very ironic that Kitten has that name."

"Oh I do now have a better yet not complete understanding."

"Ok whatever. So how is she."

"Beast boy there is nothing wrong with her. Don't get so scared she isn't going to get secutia. The doctor took a blood sample and to be safe we gave her the shots to prevent any chances there were."

"Ok I am sorry." Raven leaned on Beast boys shoulder. "It's fine BB."

Beast boy smiled at her and leaned back into the couch preparing to sleep when...

"BOO YA WE ARE HERE!!!!"

Everyone other than Robin, Dhiren, Firaul, Raven, Dove, Bumblebee and Sephora tried jumping out of the T RV at once. Raven snapped her fingers and was out of the T RV. She looked at the mass of heros and heroines while walking. She laughed at them. Sephora laughed along with her mother. They are silly aren't they Sephora. The young child giggled mockingly.

Bumblebee and Dove flew out of the sun roof laughing all the way. Finally Robin walked out of the rear door he unlike the others was not laughing. "I'll save you Star!"

This caused Dhiren to laugh and almost allow Firaul to fall out of the RV. "Dhiren you better not let me fall cuz I'm falling on you if I do!"

"Here my _princess!" _Dhiren put his hand in hers and yanked her out of the RV. "Ah!"

He side stepped and allowed her to fall in the mud. "Oh I am sorry dear. Would you like me to kiss your booboos." he said in a honey sweet voice.

"Of course my booboos could always use a kiss." She put her hand in his face. "Kiss this one first." She then allowed a small fire bolt to hit his face. He yelped and she knocked the feet out from under him. "Sweety would you like me to kiss your booboos." She said in a mocking voice.

Everybody laughed at the two. Firaul and Dhiren looked at one another. "Shall we give them a hand?"

"It would be my honor."

The two tugged at the mass and everybody in it fell into the mud. "You guys needed that mud bath." The two walked into the hotel snickering.

"Why are you two covered in mud?" Robin asked.

"Uhh..." Firaul began.

Dhiren sat on a lobby couch. "It's a long story."

"Whatever. Lets get to the hotel room so we can distribute the gifts."

At that moment the others walked in. "You are a team of super heros not a group of farm animals. Why are you covered in mud?" asked a peeved Robin.

In unison they all said "It's a looooong story."

Robin mumbled "I'm on vacation with them for 5 minutes and I've already got a migrane."

Bee walked by him and said in a sing song voice "I know what you meeeeheen"

"I got the key." Raven said.

"Wait we are sharing one hotel room. We are going to be REALLY crowded." Clover said.

"Don't worry we got it all worked out." said a fairly dirty Beast boy.

The group split into three groups and went in separate elevators.

DM stood next to Clover and Starfire. They had already been in the elevator for a few minutes and the elevator was ascending at a rapid rate. "Uh what level exactly is our room on?" DM asked.

"You will soon see." Starfire said.

The elevator dinged and the girls began to walk out the door when it shut on their faces. "Starfire what on earth are you doing this is the last level."

"Not precisely." She put the house key in the slot under the buttons. Once again they began to ascend. The elevator dinged again.

"This is our stop." The girls ran into a penthouse screaming and Firaul fell off the couch. Firaul returned to the couch when Keiran ran in screaming "GIFTS!"

"Someone call an ear doctor." Firaul said in a monotone voice.

"You sure she isn't related to you?" Beast boy asked Raven. She slapped him in the face.

"Haha just like old times." Cyborg said.

"Can we open our gifts now." Keiran whined.

"Go ahead tiger." Beast boy said.

"No Keiran." Raven yelled and surrounded her son in a black bubble we are going to do this in an organized fashion one at a time. Not grow claws and shred paper and packaging all over the floor."

"Mooooom"

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeiraan"

"HMMPH"

"Keiran that attitudes going to leave you with no gifts. DM goes first."

DM opened a package from all the teen titans. It was a new uniform. It consisted of an orange shirt with a green ribbon encircling the collar and a periwinkle skirt. It also included a pink and orange belt that hung on her upper hip on one side and on the other side hung below the hip. A smaller package held two red lower arm cuffs.

She went to a random room and changed into the uniform. "How the heck did you know what material to make it out of?"

"I did my research." Raven said."Change into your matter form."

DM's skin changed from peach to grey. Her navy hair turned black and her baby blue highlight turned purple. Her brown eyes also changed into navy colored eyes.

"Look at your uniform." Raven said.

The light green ribbon turned pink, the red cuffs turned green the orange shirt and belt buckle turned blue, the periwinkle skirt turned a pastel yellow, and the pink belt turned light green. "Opposite colors, cool idea Raven." DM said. "How did you learn about colors?"

"I asked Firaul about them she didn't suspect a thing."

"Oh so that's why you asked I thought you were just being curious."

"Nah I would have gone to a book if I was just curious. I didn't have time to read a bunch of art books though to figure it out."

Dhiren went next taking a gift from the teen titans excited to see if he got a new uniform. He opened the package to reveal a blue and green cell phone walkie talkie cross. "SWEET!"

"Isn't it I made it myself" Cyborg said proudly.

Next Firaul opened a small parcel from Dhiren. "This better not be a... huuuu" Firaul stared at the velvet collar-like necklace. From the chain hung a silver charm of two dragons entwined together. One had gold eyes and the other had ruby eyes. "Thanks." Firaul whispered.

"No problem I saw it and it reminded me of you so mu..." Firaul wrapped her slender arms around him. "Umm your welcome."

"Remember when we were like that Star." Firaul at this point pushed away from Dhiren. "I- I- Its no- n - not l- l- l- like th- th- that. Whe- ere wou- ould y- y- y- you ge- et an ide- e- e- ea l- l- l- like THAT!"

"Oh umm sorry." Robin said then whispered to Starfire "They so like each other." Starfire simply nodded smiling.

Sephora was next since she was getting impatient. She fumbled with a box when it suddenly opened itself. "GARFIELD LOGAN I TOLD YOU TO NOT BUY THAT DOG."

"I didn't though."

"THEN WHY IS THERE A DOG IN FRONT OF ME GAR?"

"Hey you said I couldn't buy that dog. So I didn't. I bought it's brother."

Raven put her palm to her face and softly spoke "Beast boy what am I going to do with you?" Raven looked up to see her daughter hugging the pup fondly. "Well she is happy so I'm happy."

Beast boy turned to Keiran. "Talking about Beast boy I think it's time for me to pass the name down. I don't think I can be considered Beast boy anymore. I may act like a kid but I am defiantly not a boy anymore."

"REALLY POPS!" Keiran yelled

"So... Dhiren what do you think of the name beast boy."

"WHAT... but dad I..."

"Keiran can't you take a joke?" Keiran ran up to his dad and gave him a hug. "You're the best dad. Wait. If your not beast boy then who are you?"

"Changeling."

"Sweet!"

Dove was next to open a present. She opened one of the presents from all the teen titans. It was a uniform. "Mama I'm not old enough to fight crime"

"You will be soon."

"She HAS to be on the team." Keiran whined.

"No, she's going to be leader of Titan's East and move to their base." Raven said sarcastically.

Changeling (This is weird calling BB Changeling) and Robin stood up. "That's a great idea!" They said in unison.

"Actually that would work out well wouldn't it." Raven said. "Then we could cross out the possibility of one of them killing the other."

"Precisely" Changeling said.

Dove examined the outfit more closely. It was a tight white dress that reached knee length. The skirt of the dress formed a v shape to the left and it fully covered her left leg. She also had boots that were a light blue. A V was cut in the front of the boot legs. The front of the dress and boots had doves on them. These would someday become the marks of dove.

"Wow Mama it beautiful thank you."

"It wasn't me who picked it out it was bumblebee"

"Thankie auntie bee"

"It was my pleasure squirt."

Next Clover opened a gift. She opened a small package with a device similar to Dhiren's but different in color. Hers was light blue and green.

Lastly Zip opened a gift. It was a blue spandex suit with a lightning bolt that formed a Z on the chest. Also in the package was a specialized Pair of sneakers that would not wear out and long orange gloves.(like the kind Robin wears in the series)

DM was about to open her next gift when Raven yelled "Gar get the camera!"

Everyone turned to see that Sephora was gone. "Umm, why?"

"LOOK Sephora has powers."

"Rae she's not even in the room."

"Yes she is look at the dog's eyes."

Changeling looked at the dog's eyes they were purple. "I could have sworn that dog had green eyes" Changeling said.

"Hewo papa"

Changeling was taken aback by this. "Sephora"

"Yeah papa."

"Why are you the dog?"

"I don't know papa. I was hugging him and I just got into his body."

"So your telling me you can take over animals bodies" Raven

"I guess so Mama."

"That's wonderful dear." Changeling said hugging the dog.

"Uh papa, how do I get back?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart."

Sephora then appeared in front of the group. Changeling picked his daughter up spinning her around "We have to celebrate. My little princess got her powers."

"Daddy youw embawassin me."

"Sorry sweetie pie continue unwrapping gifts."

DM got a device similar to Dhiren and Clover's that was black and silver. She got multiple other gifts that had no real importance.

Dove, Firaul, Keiran, and Zip also received a "Team com" as Cyborg called it. Dove's was white and pale blue. Firaul's was pink and orange. Keirans was purple and green and Zip's was blue and orange.

All the team titans also received new uniforms. (No, sephora is not a team titan... yet)

Firaul got an orange suit similar to Zip's. The fabric the encircled her knees and elbows was silver. Her uniform also included a green utility belt that hung loosely on her hip and yellow and red gloves similar to the ones Changeling wore in his younger years.

Keiran got a new pair of goggles to wear on top of his head. He got a uniform almost identical the Changelings old uniform. The only difference was the purple part of the pants were converted to separate shorts. The gloves were also a small amount different. When he was given the serum to save him from secutia he grew claws instead of elf-like ears.

Clover's outfit was fairly interesting. She received a light blue, silk, kimono like dress. It had a clover on the front with a C in it. The dress was odd though because one sleeve was long while the other was short. She also had a lower arm cuff for the unprotected arm that had two odd strands of fabric attached at the seams. To complete the uniform a red Mardi gras mask was added.

Dhiren received a Green Tee shirt with blue stripes that ran down the sleeves and shirt sides. For pants he had gotten a simple pair of blue basketball shorts with a yellow stripe running down each pant side.

Cyborg whispered to Bee. "If he weren't one color off her could be the new living stop light."

Robin gave Cyborg a death glare that even outdid Raven's glares.

"Huh huh nevermind."

Dhiren also received a mask similar to his fathers. He said e liked his hat better and when his father tried to talk him into wearing it for his own protection he refused.

After opening the gifts they ventured to the park where the rode multiple rides. Two hours later they were on the rapidly moving line for the new ride The Reese's Xtreme Cup Challenge.

"I want to be on the chocolate team." Firaul said "I mean who the hell likes peanut butter more than chocolate."

"An insane man Dhiren said nonchalantly.

Firaul got in a cart with DM. "AW MAN we're peanut bluh-tter." Firaul whined.

The point of the ride was to shoot as many targets as possible. For each target you hit you received 100 points for every target.

At the end DM yelled "YES 3000 POINTS. How many points did you get Firaul?"

"I got 600 because my gun wasn't working right."

"Riiiiiiiight"

"How'd you do Mr. Logan?"

"I got 5000."

"I got one hundwed daddy I won wight."

"Yup you won alright." He said. "And here's your prize." He began tickling her.

"Stop papa stop!"

They spent another hour at the park. They then had dinner at pizza hut and then ended the day with a two hour long light show.


End file.
